Sad Story For Februari
by Kikyoahooman
Summary: Karena bulan Februari sudah mulai dan Valentine sudah dekat, Author memutuskan untuk membuat kumpulan cerita bagi yang sedih di bulan penuh cinta ini #Februaryconfession


A Flower For You

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi

Warning : gaje, typo, pendek banget ceritanya

Author hanya melakukan ini untuk unsur kesenangan bukan untuk keuntungan dalam bentuk apa pun.

Awan gelap berhamparan di angkasa menutupi seluruh kota Domino, dengan angin dingin menemani suramnya cuaca. Manusia yang melintas dari satu tempat ke tempat lain tak sabar ingin sampai rumah yang hangat dan nyaman. Namun berbeda dengan pemuda yang berjalan dengan menatap ke depan, iris ungu yang menunjukan kesedihan dan kesepian diakhiri dengan hadirnya senyuman terpaksa.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda itu, dia berharap mungkin dengan sedikit udara yang menggigil membantu dengan beban di hatinya, namun beban yang dibawanya justru semakin berat, dengan pikiran yang halu dia berjalan, perlahan mendekati _tempat itu. _Tempat yang membuat satu tetes air mengalir dari bola matanya. Dengan terkesiap ia memegang pipinya yang telah dialiri cairan asin tersebut, dia mengusapnya hilang dan hanya berlanjut berjalan dengan enggan.

Namun di depannya terlihat sebuah toko bunga, pot-pot berisi bunga yang beragam memenuhi depan toko dengan papan tulis bertuliskan diskon 50% khusus Februari, dari mawar sampai bunga matahari sudah dipotong rapih dan dibungkus siap untuk dijual. Wajah pemuda tersebut kembali tersenyum namun bukan paksaan melainkan kehangatan akan memori yang melintasi kepalanya tersebut. Perlahan ia berhenti dan melihat satu bunga yang ia kenal dan sukai, bunga lily. Kelopaknya yang melengkung ke belakang dan putiknya yang kuning tumbuh ke depan membuat seakan bunga tersebut menunduk, ikut merayakan kehilangannya orang-orang terdekat. Ingin rasanya dia membeli bunga tersebut, dia merogoh saku celana, namun tak dapat menemukan sepeser uang pun. Dia menghela napas, bunga tersebut penting baginya, dia harus mendapatkannya. Tanpa sadar tangannya menggapai bunga tersebut dia mengambil sebanyak 3 batang dengan harapan mungkin ia dapat membayar siapapun yang menjaga toko ini nanti.

Seketika dia bersiap mengambil langkah ketika diberhentikan oleh suara seorang wanita.

"hey!, mau kemana kamu?, pencuri!"

Dia menoleh dan melihat seorang wanita yang kira-kira sudah mencapai umur akhir 20.

"kamu denger gak sih? Mau kemana kamu? Bayar dulu sini!"

Dengan enggan pemuda tersebut berbalik sambil mencoba senyum sopan, setidaknya dia harus menjelaskan semua tanpa wanita itu menelepon polisi.

"maaf Bu, saya tidak bermaksud untuk mencuri, namun saya harus segera ke tempat lain sekarang. Nanti saya pasti bayar kok!"

"kenapa? Mau ketemu cewek bukan? Moga-moga nih cewek bisa bayar buat bunga kamu, aku ikut!"

"t-tapi bu, maaf nih, tidak bisa ikut"

"aku tidak peduli, aku hanya ingin liat apakah perempuan itu layak untuk bisa bayarin pencuri bunga."

Pemuda tersebut tercengang, dia tidak tahu apakah harus mengadu mulut lagi dengan pemilik toko bunga ini atau langsung lari saja, tapi melihat tatapan wanita tersebut opsinya sudah jelas.

"Hayuk atuh!, nanti cewekmu nungguin!"

Dengan cepat pemuda itu mengikuti, berjalan sebelah-sebelahan. Suasana yang canggung memenuhi kedua manusia tersebut, dengan cepat pemuda mencoba membuka percakapan namun dikalahkan oleh wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Jadi… namamu siapa?"

"Atem bu"

"hmm… nama yang… unik"

"Terima kasih"

"jadi… ceritakan atem, udah berapa lama kamu kenal sama nih cewek?"

"Ehm… bukan cewek sih bu… dan aku tahu dia sepanjang hidup saya"

" Oh, cowok jadinya?, okay gak papa"

Sunyi kembali merangkupi kedua manusia tersebut, sekarang dengan atmosfer yang tidak terlalu canggung, mereka berdua berjalan dengan sunyi yang menenteramkan.

Menit berlalu, atem semakin lama terlihat gugup, ini tidak terlewati oleh pemilik toko bunga tersebut, wajahnya tersenyum hangat sambil berkata,

"Jangan terlalu gugup lah, kan bukannya udah kenal seumur hidup?"

Atem hanya tersenyum kecil, sebentar lagi mereka sampai, gerbang hitam menjulang tinggi sekitar 2 meter dengan karatan-karatan yang sudah membentuk di pinggir dan ujung tombak, batu pilar yang menahan gerbang tersebut sudah dipenuhi oleh lumut hijau basah terkena rintiknya hujan. Mereka berdua berhenti dan atem maju ke depan membuka pintu gerbang tersebut, rengekan engsel besi berbunyi ketika didorong oleh atem, wajahnya kembali menjadi suram dengan senyum paksa, sebelum masuk, dia berbalik ke pemilik toko bunga tersebut

"Kita bentar lagi sampai, nanti kamu bisa melihat dia."

Pemilik toko bunga tersebut hanya terheran, mengapa bertemu di daerah pemakaman seperti ini? Tempat yang aneh untuk bertemu. Lalu pemilik toko bunga tersebut masuk, mengikuti atem yang melangkah maju menuju pohon rindang tumbuh sehat di bukit kecil dengan 1 makam dibawahnya. Dengan suara tersendat dia berhenti dan turun, lutut mengenai tanah yang lembap. Dia menaruh bunga di sisi malam tersebut, tangisan kecil mulai terdengar dari pemuda itu, senyuman ikhlas muncul dari wajahnya, berpaling, dia mengajak pemilik bunga tersebut untuk berlutut disebelahnya.

"Ini sahabatku, yugi…"

Pemilik toko bunga tersebut tercengang, dia tidak menduga bahwa anak ini, yang dikubur 6 meter dibawah tanah, tidur terlelap dengan tenang disana.

Dengan senyum sedih, pemilik toko bunga tersebut meraih pundak Atem dan memeluk dia, atem hanya terdiam mencurahkan air mata yang mengalir menuruni pipinya.

Sesaat berlalu, sinar matahari menyambut bumi setelah hamparan awan gelap menepi, atem dan pemilik toko bunga masih berlutut, wajah atem tidak menunjukkan kesedihan melainkan keikhlasan, kelegaan, bebas dari beban yang memenuhi pikirannya. Dia senang bisa menaruh bunga lily disitu, bercerita sedikit kepada temannya mengenai pertemuan dengan pemilik toko bunga, sebaliknya juga berlaku.

"Maafkan aku ya bu, telah mencuri bunga ini."

Pemilik toko bunga tersebut menggelengkan kepala, dia hanya berkata

"Bunga untuk orang mati tidak pernah dicuri. Hanya dikembalikan."

**AUTHOR NOTES **

**Hola minnaaa, salken yaa, aku baru di dunia fanfiction ini, yu-gi-oh merupakan fanfic yang ingin kubuat karena ku kangen dengan anime ini **, **Terima kasih ya bagi yang membaca, sampai ketemu lagi… ja ne.. **


End file.
